FACE Family Thanksgiving
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Why can't one day go right for the mismatched family? FACE, FrUk OOC SORRY I RUSHED IT Awkward moment ;;)


Author's commentary: Happy Thanksgiving every one! Let's take a break from angst and smut for a FACE family story!

Warning(s): Use of alcohol and some hot moments ;;;;) OOC FRANCE

Ship(s): FACE family, FrUk as parents

Disclaimer: I don't own thanksgiving or Hetalia. The plot, is mine

"Where are those bloody gits at?" Arthur asked looking at the white door that lead into the house. Francis shrugged taking a sip from the dark red wine the was in his glass as he leaned back on the snow white couch then looked at the englishman next to him.

"You know how Alfred wants to be 'fashionably late' as always." Francis chuckled having the brit let out a scoff at his words. Arthur leaned forwards on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees then looked at Francis.

"They probably forgot because they're at their 'boyfriends' house." He muttered grabbing Francis' glass from his hand and drinking some of the wine. Francis grabbed it back from him with a frown then set it on the coffee table and putting his long blond locks in a ponytail.

"Non. I raised Mathieu better than that. He wouldn't just leave us like that. Not sure about Alfred, that rebel of ours." Francis said as he watched Arthur stand up and walk into the kitchen. There was the sound of glass clanking around, then the brit emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of scotch.

"You bloody wanker, Alfred is just fine." Arthur said sitting back down next to Francis and opening the bottle. Francis looked at him questionably as the englishman took a drink straight from the bottle. Arthur loosened his tie with a sigh.

"Arthur, you know what happens when you drink." Francis sighed watching him take another sip off of the bottle. Arthur nodded and leaned forward again then set his drink on the table.

"I know, I won't get totally out of my mind. I'm just worried about our boys." Arthur said running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. The englishman leaned onto the other's shoulder and let out a sigh closing his emerald green eyes. Francis wrapped an arm around his shoulder, also letting out a sigh.

"Me too. They're probably on their way right now, don't worry mon amour." Francis said pressing a quick kiss to the other's head. Arthur smiled slightly at him then looked at the door once again. What if they weren't coming? Arthur and Francis both knew that Alfred and Matthew would leave them one day. They just weren't ready.

"Besides, Yao won't let Alfred over to see Kiku for awhile. Guess he ruined a Shinatty-chan plush. Matthew wouldn't break a promise because I raised him right." Francis said earning a jab in the side by Arthur.

"You git! We raised them together, you just choose to watch after Matthew more and had me watch that little wanker Alfred." Arthur said with a frown having Francis chuckled with a nod.

"But you love the kids. Almost as much as you love me right?" Francis smirked running a hand through Arthur's shaggy blond hair making him blush. Arthur nodded slightly looking away only to have Francis grab his chin and pull his head to face him. Francis smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips removing his hand from his chin.

Arthur began to kiss back then slung his arms around the frenchman's neck, deepening the kiss even more. The long haired blonde smirked into the kiss as he slipped his tongue in Arthur's mouth, exploring every inch of the fimallar mouth. Francis pressed Arthur onto the couch so he was atop the blushing brit.

They pulled apart for a minute to catch their breath. "I love you Francis. I don't know if it's the bloody alcohol that's talking, but I don't care if the kids show up or not. If we continue what we're doing, that would be fine." Arthur said with a smirk of his own. The frenchman blushed at Arthur's words.

Francis nodded and began to kiss Arthur once again as he unbuttoned his shirt. His hands worked as fast as they could.

Then there was a sound of a camera and a bright light.

Francis stopped dead in his tracks but still had his lips pressed against the other's. They both shifted their eyes so they could see who took the picture.

It was no other than Alfred F Jones and Matthew Williams.

Arthur shoved the man on top of him so he got off, blushing like mad. On his way to hit the floor, Francis bashed onto the coffee table, spilling the wine and scotch having it splash onto the couch, Francis' cream colored shirt, and all over the floor. The glass shattered as Francis laid on the floor, covered in alcohol while Arthur tried to button his shirt.

The room was silent, then Alfred began to laugh. Francis rolled over so he was on his back, hitting the table once again then groaned. Arthur sat up on the couch and looked away from the hurt blond and the laughing blond.

"That was amazing! Glad I got that on video." Alfred said inbetween laughs as Matthew began to laugh softly at what happened. Francis stood up and glared at the twins then walked over to them.

"Je jure devant Dieu Alfred." Francis said in a low voice grabbing onto Alfreds' jacket and pulling him close. Alfred's blue eyes widened behind his glasses as he tried to escape his grasp. "You can't post that anywhere." Francis continued with a serious expression. Alfred nodded frantically as he looked at Arthur with a pleading look for his help.

"Umm Francis?" Matthew said in a quiet voice from behind Alfred. Francis ignored him and pulled Alfred closer. Arthur stood up slowly and walked over to what was happening.

"Alfred, delete that video right now." Francis said letting go of him and holding out his hand, waiting for Alfred to put his phone in his hand.

"F-Francis." Matthew said in a louder voice than the last time. Francis snapped his attention to the canadian with a scowl.

"Mathieu, not now. I'm trying to deal with your brother." The frenchman said in a stern voice then looked at the American. Matthew furrowed his brows as he watched Francis yell at Alfred once again as Arthur just stood there, to flustered to say anything.

"Francis what about the turkey!" Matthew yelled then covered his mouth with a blush. Francis stopped in his tracks and took a moment to process what Matthew had said. The turkey was still in the oven, still cooking. The frenchman ran out of the room and into the kitchen then yelled a string of curses in his native language.

Arthur chuckled softly, having his blush die down, then looked at Alfred. "Send me the video." He whispered to the American with a wink. Alfred smiled softly at him as Francis walked out of the kitchen pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Turkey is ruined. Looked like Arthur cooked it." Francis said sitting on the wine stained couch and closing his sapphire blue eyes. Arthur frowned but walked over to him and sat down next to the Frenchman. Matthew and Alfred followed, being careful of the glass.

"Dude we could just go to McDonalds and eat." Alfred said with a shrug. Arthur shot him a glare as he wrapped his arm around Francis' shoulders.

"I think Francis just needs some more wine, and maybe a quick rest." Arthur said kicking some of the glass to the side. The brothers nodded and walked into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine and a glass. Francis looked at them and smiled softly.

"This family will be the death of me." Francis chuckled pressing another kiss to Arthur's lips.

Author's Commentary: THIS WAS TRASH I'M SORRY! I was writing this at thanksgiving with my family so it was rushed

Translation Notes

Non= No

Mathieu= Matthew

Mon amour= my love

Je jure decant dieu= I swear to god


End file.
